


Kuchisabishii (Lonely Mouth)

by strangeasangles



Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeasangles/pseuds/strangeasangles
Summary: “Did you make it an ear on purpose?”
Relationships: Leonardo/Primo Nizzuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Kuchisabishii (Lonely Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever get so transfixed by Luca Marinelli's face, gesture and expressions that you have to write about it? I guess this is how I live now. My first ever fic so, enjoy. 
> 
> Kuchisabishii translates to "lonely mouth", or when your mouth is lonely so you eat something even when you are not hungry. Primo is hungry though. But no one can say he isn't lonely too, and that makes you hungry in a whole different way I think.

“Did you make it an ear on purpose?” 

The question had been nagging at Leonardo ever since he’d seen the first drafts of the port. The rough shapes Primo had laid out on his map at Leonardo’s own kitchen table. At first, he’d thought he was imagining it— just a coincidence no? But this was Primo. 

“Another one of my jokes you mean?” His lip curled. With one eyebrow raised Primo raked his eyes over Leo, stilled before looking away, rubbing his forehead. “Hm?” It was a challenge. Primo's fingers flexed as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth. The left side of his lip tugged down and smoke billowed around him like a steam engine. 

Primo’s smirk widened. He leaned forward. “Funny no?” 

The lightbulb above them swayed, new shadows playing on Primo’s coke-crazed grin. His pupils dilated, swallowing his face, as he laughed at his own scheme. His grand performance, finally getting its punchline. Leonardo’s shoulders sagged. The breath he hadn’t realized he was holding let out, long-suffering and dramatic. “Oh Primo,” he started. He looked away, glancing at the china cabinet behind Primo. The name hung there. He didn’t intend to finish. 

Primo leaned back. 

His mouth closed but his lips stayed smiling, endlessly impressed by his own vision. 

For a moment they just sat there. There was no bustle on the street outside. The liquor in their glasses sat on the table, Primo’s glass nearly drained, Leo’s barely touched. It had been expensive, whatever Primo brought over. It warmed him pleasantly, though the night air was cool enough that Leonardo’s thin sleepshirt left him on edge. He was still not quite used to Primo’s increasingly frequent visits, even if he had come to expect them. 

Leonardo sighed, leveled Primo a look, and caved, breaking the silence, “Do you want to stay the night? I’m tired. We did our business, yes? It's late now.” 

Primo rolled his shoulders, leaning his head into the hands behind them. He always had to make a show of relaxing. 

Whether he admitted it or not, Leo’s exasperated directness soothed him, helped Primo to know his place in the way that upping the ante makes you rise to the occasion. 

The side of his mouth quirked up. They had been toeing around it since Primo had come in, catching Leo right after his shower and right before he settled into bed. Primo knew Regina wasn’t home now, that she was off in Rome with Francesco. He knew Leonardo was supposed to take care of some things in Calabria before joining them in a few days.

He didn’t know that she had kissed her husband very softly before she left, softly but firm. Reminding him in her own way that she loved him enough to know him, share him even, but would not be pushed aside, and certainly not replaced. 

He had cupped her cheek, thumbed by the mole above her lip and kissed her deeply in return. 

Primo grinned. The lines around the corners of his lips deepened, parenthesis framing his smile, and Leonardo was struck by the mole on his left cheek, caving into them. 

“Oi, the lion comes out again, ah!” He sounded reckless, boyish, even as he leaned in and the shadows intensified, until Primo looked almost gaunt. But his eyes were too wide and too bright, goading Leo into his game while almost begging him. A kind of begging that can exist when the answer is a sure thing. Had been for some time. 

Leonardo sighed, long-suffering with a smile playing on his lips as he stood up. He walked back to his bedroom, leaving the door ajar. 

In the distance he could hear the clink of a glass and shuffling of a heavy leather jacket hitting the wooden chair.


End file.
